


"It will send you mad"

by writing_good_vibes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU where kylo died, F/M, Force Ghosts, Grieving, Harry Potter References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, POV Third Person Limited, Poetic, Possibly OOC, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, References to Depression, Resurrection Stone, Vague Character, could be reader or oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_good_vibes/pseuds/writing_good_vibes
Summary: After the night in the forest, she can't let him go.(minor crossover between star wars and harry potter)





	"It will send you mad"

Tears welled in her eyes, catching in her lashes and reducing her vision to a watery haze. Her damp palm clasped desperately around the sharp points of the stone, though she didn’t notice the building pain in her hand over the wrenching of her heart.

He was here. Right in front of her. Dark hair brushing his shoulders, catching in his lashes as he blinked.

“My love…” She whispered, for the thousandth time. “Please don’t leave.”

Kylo sighed, his shoulders drooping as a faux breath left him, “You know I can’t stay, you can bring me back a thousand times but I can’t stay here”. He closed his eyes as her hand reached for his, but passed straight through it.

She whimpered, “No, please, please…”

“It will send you mad,” Kylo said, shaking his head, “as it has for so many before you.”

“But I’m with you now, you’re here! I have you back!”

"I'm not real."

"You're real enough.'

In the cold and ice, Kylo had died. StarKiller collapsed in on itself, along with Hux’s dreams, her heart and Kylo’s body. Her vision of him was as perfect as she remembered, the deep gash that sliced his face was unknown and unseen.

***

It had been three months. Every night she returned to her rooms and grasped the stone, watching is desperate hope for him to appear. Each time Kylo appeared, his face forlorn and eyes begging her to release them both from this routine.

She cried, every night, "Darling..."

As time passed, his face sunk, the wound that spanned from his shoulder and across his eye was growing, starting as a scratch, but slowly opening, widening. His ghost was not meant to be here so long.

“I need to go,” he once again insisted, “you’re losing yourself whilst trying to keep hold of me.”

He was like smoke through her fingers, but his face, his face was all she needed - it was beautiful. She couldn’t bare to let him go, let it fade into a memory.

"That's all I am. I memory."

She almost chuckled, “No you’re not. So long as I have you here.”

***

The day Hux caught her was a long time coming. Maybe Kylo had done something, just to set the wheels in motion, planting the idea in his head, but one day, Hux arrived outside her room, inputting his overriding access code.

The sight was such a shock that he audibly gasped, hand moving to cover his mouth, in a temporary loss of control over his veil of togetherness.

She spun round, her hand pulling close to her chest, torn between keeping Kylo with her and not wishing Hux to witness what had become so private and precious to her.

“You need to let him go. He doesn’t belong in this world” Hux coaxed her gently, reaching his arm towards her shaking body.

Tears, that didn’t often cease their journey down her soft cheeks, began to well twofold.

No one knew what she was going through.

“We all miss Ren, even if we don’t say it,” Hux tried to reason with her, “Neither of you can cope like this though.”

Kylo was becoming a restless spirit, unhappy in the mortal world. She was becoming a restless soul, unhappy in the mortal world.

***

The stone has long since been lost. Tossed out of an airlock and left to the abyss of deep space, hopefully it would become space dust. The soul of Kylo Ren faded into legend, after he was finally freed from the confides of the physical realm.

Hux kept his eyes open and watchful, a presence that he pretended to ignore would give him hell if he didn’t. He watched her, pulled himself together and built his Empire.

She stared at the stars and waited.

Everyone becomes a memory, then a legend, then a shadow, before they finally fade into smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched Harry Potter, but I currently love Star Wars, so I had to write a little fic to get this idea out. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
